Igniting multiple pyrotechnic objects one after another or possibly simultaneously is generally known.
In general, a construction is preferred in which a finite number of starting tubes are assembled into a packet, and the individual starting tubes are each connected to one another using ignition aids (ignition fuses) and filled with effect sets and/or discharge sets. These cake boxes or firework batteries are offered in prefinished implementations. The most significant disadvantage of this achievement of the object is the choreography and effect sequence predefined by the manufacturer, which may not be changed. Furthermore, it is known that the ignition system of such cake boxes is unreliable and in the event the ignition fuse working inside the firework is extinguished, the firework comes to a standstill. Furthermore, it is always possible that the firing procedure will start up again after going out, because of which safety is not ensured. In addition, it is disadvantageous that the cake box remains as a residue and is not reusable. A greater safety disadvantage of the cake box is that it fires off the effects in every position and attitude, even after falling over, being destroyed by premature explosions, or while upside down.
Professionally prepared fireworks regularly use starting devices to generate their own effect sequence instead of cake boxes, in which a finite number of starting tubes is first equipped with an ignition system made of multiple sections of ignition fuses and/or ignition cords, the discharge set is then poured in in the form of powder and finally the effect sets and possibly supplementary delay sets are then introduced.
This method requires a significant manufacturing outlay, since first the chronological sequence must be ensured via the ignition system through selection of the type and length of the ignition fuses, and ignition safety must be ensured simultaneously. When the starting tubes are filled with powder, individual starting tubes may be left out and/or filled multiple times, which may result in malfunctions of the sequence or even accidents. The powder used for the discharges may only be carried in limited quantities in vehicles, so that for large fireworks, the total quantity must be divided into multiple partial quantities and therefore onto multiple transport vehicles under certain circumstances, or hazardous material transports are necessary. In addition, such systems are not moisture resistant and therefore require additional protective measures in the event of corresponding weather conditions. Furthermore, the manifold available pyrotechnic objects, which require multiple different starting devices because of different dimensions and embodiments, are problematic. Such a device is unreliable because of the extensive use of ignition fuses. The ignition procedure may break down, and a partial or complete blowout is also possible. The desired choreography may thus sometimes not be achieved. Such types of fireworks may therefore only be prepared and ignited by qualified personnel. In spite of this, the reliability and safety remains inadequate and the costs are enormous.
According to a suggestion in French Patent Specification FR 2 715 998 A, the requirements for fireworks to be professionally prepared are to be met in that a starting device is used, comprising a base component and attachable starting tubes, which may be combined differently with one another. The ignition is performed via a slowly burning ignition fuse which lies in a central hole leading through all base components. According to a further suggestion, the ignition is also to occur with the aid of additional delay sets introduced into the continuous hole or electrically. A connecting opening is provided in each case between the continuous hole in the firing tubes, so that the burning ignition fuse is connected to the ignition fuses of the discharge sets and may ignite them.
The disadvantages of ignition with the aid of ignition fuses also exist in this invention. Simultaneously, maintaining a specific choreography via a special delay set is purchased by a significant material outlay.
The disadvantages described above in regard to the ignition safety are to be reduced by a divided ignition system according to a suggestion in DE 694 25 924 D2. The material outlay thus simultaneously rises enormously.
A possibility for firing multiple rockets simultaneously or at predefined time intervals one after another results through the use of a ring ignition fuse, as is described in German Utility Model DE G 92 16 456 U 1. In this case, a finite, limited number of bottle rockets is positioned in a collecting container and is fired simultaneously therefrom. The problems of the use of ignition fuses still exist. Choreography may not be achieved and combustion gases of a starting rocket overlay the ignition system, so that all rockets are fired simultaneously.
The requirement for a design of a specific choreography of a firework has been implemented according to a suggestion from European Patent EP 06 20 910. This relates to a starting device in which program-controlled pyrotechnic effects and/or objects are discharged and ignited through remote control, compressed air being used for their discharge. A low discharge height results from this. Increasing the quantity of air and/or the air pressure to increase the discharge height would result in significant secondary noises, which in turn interfere with the overall impression of the firework. The costs of this achievement of the object are significantly increased by the starting device used, the electronic controller required, and the tailored, remote-controlled pyrotechnic objects. Furthermore, this system is fixed at a location or transportable only with enormous outlay.
The present inventor has already suggested in German Utility Model DE 299 07 236 U1 that a number of rockets be started one after another by the first ignited rocket conducting a part of the combustion gases arising upon the start via a channel into a rocket lying ready in a neighboring holder and to its ignition fuse, through which it is ignited. However, this achievement of the object is also unsuitable for professionally organized fireworks. Rockets are always only to be obtained in a specific combination of effect sets. The flight path of rockets may practically not be predefined. This is also true for their flight height. Individually fixing the start intervals (ignition delay) is also not possible in this system, since this is already predefined by the construction of the rockets. Specific pyrotechnic effects, such as fire pots or comets, may also not be implemented using this system.
The overflow of hot combustion gases into channels is also known from delay sets, which are used in signal rockets, for example. Such delay sets are described in DE 19 56 872 B and DE 24 04 870 C2. However, their construction is enormously costly and use in pyrotechnic objects for fireworks is already precluded for this reason. Furthermore, the arrangements suggested in the above-mentioned documents are only suitable for functioning within a system of a signal rocket. The delay sets are an integral component of the pyrotechnic effect (of the rocket) and have no influence on its starting delay. The user has no possibility to decide on an individual ignition delay immediately before use.
The sequential ignition of multiple discharge loads through the combustion gases of the previously ignited discharge load using overflow channels is also known from the document CH 71 820 A. In this case, the preceding discharge set generates the evolution of heat required for the ignition and the next discharge set is immediately ignited. The overflow channels have no influence in regard to the chronological sequence and the ignition speed. In addition, the overflow channels must be filled with propellant charge, which is also shown in the drawing. The only thing that may be achieved using such an arrangement is that a specific number of discharge sets may be ignited almost simultaneously.
According to a suggestion in DE 198 44 528 A1, an ignition fuse is to be laid in a base, over which openings and, surrounding the openings, receptacles for pyrotechnic objects are positioned at fixed points. In this way, ignition of the pyrotechnic objects is to occur using an ignition fuse and its combustion energy via the openings in the base. This achievement of the object permits discharge tubes to be arrayed and to be ignited in sequence by the burning ignition fuse, but the ignition sequence is exclusively determined by the ignition fuse. The disadvantages described above from the use of an ignition fuse also exist here.
According to a suggestion in Japanese Utility Model Application JP 2001 021 295 A, the ignition of a pyrotechnic object may also be performed electrically. Producing a corresponding firework battery requires that electrical energy is available at the location of the ignition. Furthermore, a electrical or electronic control unit is required to activate the individual firing device.
According to a suggestion in U.S. Pat. No. 6,393,990 B1, it is also possible to implement individual components of firework batteries, each of which combines a number of firing tubes. The connection to one another is to be performed through dovetail guides. Furthermore, an electrical ignition system is suggested, for which additional connection elements must be provided. The same disadvantages exist here as described above.
According to a suggestion in DE 100 34 579 A1, a cake box is to be implemented in such a way that parts of the packaging are laterally moved by displacement and increase the support surface upon ignition. It is not ensured that the moved part remains in its position after folding out the packaging. Furthermore, fixing to the foundation is not possible according to the suggestion.
None of the achievements of the object described above may ensure termination of the ignition sequence in the event of ignition misfires. Furthermore, the starting devices may not be refilled immediately and a renewed starting procedure may not be initiated, if they are reusable at all.